Bring Me To Life
by hmsxl
Summary: Spike is making love to Drusilla -showing her what it's like to be gentle- when Angelus steps into the room, not at all happy . . . .


AUTHOR: xo-gothess (i_dont_want_to_live_this_life@hotmail.com)  
  
SUMMARY: William decides that Drusilla deserves to know what it's like to be loved [intimately] gently, not roughly as Angelus is with her. Angelus catches them and isn't too pleased that someone else is bedding his Childe.  
  
RATING: R  
  
PAIRING: William/ Drusilla | Angelus/Spike  
  
FEEDBACK: Would be appreciated.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Links only, please.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fuc contains M/M and rape. Use discretion when reading this.  
  
WARNING: This fanfic has one scene of rape, so if that isn't yer thing to read about, then do not read this fic.  
  
SPOILERS: If you haven't seen the new Angel episode that aired November 19, 2003, then do not read this since it brings mention of some occurances from the flashbacks in that episode.  
  
"Bring Me To Life"  
  
London, England, 1880  
  
William laid Drusilla down onto their bed. For once the couple had been left alone in the townhouse the foursome shared, and they were going to take full advantage of it. They kissed and touched, struggling to remove the layers of clothing that seperated their wanted skin-to-skin contact.  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down  
Into my core  
  
Finally naked, William gently laid on top of Drusilla, looking deep into her eyes, seeing beyond her madness and bloodlust. He found a woman who just wanted to be loved. Who just wanted to be touched gently. Angelus would have none of that when he played with Drusilla. William's grandSire seemed to take great pleasure in hurting the fragile vampiress. William was going to show her true love.  
  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Entering her slowly, kissing her softly, he felt the most amazing sensation ripple through his body. She felt wonderful. Now he knew what it was that had most men wanting to bed every woman they came across. They felt so wonderful when you were deep inside them.  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
They we so lost in the moment, their moans soft, neither seemed to notice Angelus had come in from huntng early. He's wanted to bring Drusilla with him. After the incident inwhich William had caught Drusilla in bed with Angelus, he refused to let William be alone with his Childe. The man had a love for her, and she wasn't his. Wasn't ever going to be his. Drusilla belonged to no one. that's what it was, with vampires. Everything was everyone else's. Except, since he made things go his way, Drusilla was his. He'd made her, afterall.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
Angelus silently watched the couple make love, and when he heard Drusilla moan, and knowing that William had made her do that when he, Angelus, never had been able to -am I really too violent?- he tore William off of his Childe, flinging the naked vampire across the room. Hitting the wall and knocking down a tapestry, William was dazed for a couple of seconds.  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life [I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside]  
  
Growling, William untangled himself from the amterial, flinging it away. He saw Angelus running his hands along Drusilla's naked, pale flesh. She shivered with his touch and he felt white-hot rage flow through him, strong enough to make him do something entirely stupid.  
He attacked Angelus.  
  
Frozen inside  
Without your touch  
Without your love  
Darling  
Only you are the life  
Among the dead  
  
Angelus was stronger than William and easily had him on the ground with one sharp blow to the face. William laid on the ground, naked, his eyes flashing amber, his mind projecting thoughts of the many ways he could kill Drusilla's Sire if given the moment. . . .  
  
All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
Angelus grinned, suddenly having a brilliant idea. Pushing Drusilla aside, Angelus grabbed William by his hair and hauled Drusilla's fledgling onto the bed. Turning him on to his stomach, Angelus undid his pants, and pulled his self out. He was hard, a fight usually did that to him, then again, so did Drusilla's nakedness and the scent of her arousal. Gripping his hips, Angelus entered William in the one place he knew would send the boy over the edge with physical pleasure. Of course, it'd hurt like hell, first.  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
William felt a searing pain, and struggled not to cry out. He didn't want this. Not from anyone, and especially not from Angelus. He managed to speak through the pain, though. "Why..?"  
  
Angelus grinned. "Yer going to learn, boy, that you don't mess with me, nor my girls." He thrust in harder, faster, feeling William clench around his hardness. Angelus knew, secretly, the boy liked it. He could tell.  
  
Drusilla stood off to the side, now clad in only her slip dress, watching eagerly.  
  
Unable to contain it, William let out a tiny moan, his fists gripping the bed sheets. As much as he hated it, his body was responding to the wonderous sensations that mixed with the pain.  
  
Bring me to life  
[I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside]a  
Bring me to life  
  
Later that night, he was laying in bed, naked, with Drusilla, his thoughts were troubled. He still hurt from Angelus' little game earlier. He wasn't scared of the man, though. Angelus could rape him a thousand times over, and William would still stand his ground.  
  
Drusilla, naked herself, rolled over, entangling her body with William's, obviously in the mood to play. William thought of Angelus, in the next room, and he thought of what Angelus would do if William disobeyed him a second time. Grinned, he gave in to Drusilla, spending the rest of the night, and well into mid-morning making love to her, not caring what his grandSire thought.  
  
~FIN 


End file.
